Mary's Baby
by JKRichards
Summary: Sam and all the children like him are now being targeted by the network of hunters. Dean is being used as bait. This is my first Supernatural fanfic so feedback is encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary's Baby**

The large, abandon warehouse held the musty-sweet smell of rotted wood and rusty pipes. It was pitch black inside, save for the slivers of moonlight that streamed from the rows of small broken windows lining the top of the walls. The light barely illuminated the figures in the center of the cold, damp cement floor, serving as a spotlight on the pair. A young woman sat beside the prone form of an unconscious young man. She leaned on her left hand and hip, her arm outstretched casually as if she was lounging in front of a fireplace instead of holding vigil over the man. He lay unmoving, clad only in tattered jeans; no visible signs of trauma that would suggest a reason for his current state. His hands were tied in front of his body. The woman held a small knife in her right hand, humming lightly as she casually skimmed the knife blade along the contours of his face. She stopped for a moment to study his features in the moonlight. He was pale; no doubt, she figured, from the evening's recent events; his long lashes cast a shadow onto his high cheekbones. She noticed that he had a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose. It seemed incongruous to her when she considered his tough reputation among the hunters. She continued to study his face and laughed softly. _He's almost angelic looking. How ironic is that? Seems a shame to destroy something this beautiful_. She sat up and let her fingers linger over his full lips, feeling herself drawn to kiss him. Instead, she ran her hand down his bare chest, her large, dark eyes flashing as she admired his muscular torso, stopping her hands at the top of his denim waistband. In spite of her dire mission, she was thinking nasty thoughts. _Stop it, Lil; you can't be going there; at least not yet. After he's completed his usefulness, then maybe you can play. You deserve some kind of a reward for your loyalty, after all._

"Honey, you may be the bait on the line right now, but once the trap is sprung, you're all mine," she whispered into his ear as she ran her hand further down his body.

She didn't hear, but felt a presence next to her and tensed. Keeping her head down, she turned slowly to see a pair of familiar cowboy boots in her peripheral vision. Relaxing, she turned slightly and her eyes followed the legs up to see her partner watching her with a mirthless smile. He shook his head disapprovingly and leaned over to pull back her long black hair to expose her neck.

"Lilith, baby you are way too distracted. I could have slit your throat with ease."

She smiled up at her dark-eyed, dark skinned lover. She stood up slowly and pressed her body into his, attempting to appease her volatile companion. "You're right, Gordon. I need to stay focused for this job."

"Damn straight. We both do." He pushed her away. "You can have what's left of Dean Winchester after this is all over. But first, we have a life or death hunt to finish. The demon spawn have matured, Lilith, and we need to take them out, before they become too powerful. The evil is going to spread like fucking wildfire if we don't stop it now. This is a war, and some innocents may even have to die."

He glanced down at Dean and frowned. Gordon recalled attempting to bond with the Winchesters over drinks at a tavern after they had saved his life. At least he had made inroads with Dean. A defiant Sam Winchester definitely hadn't liked the hunter's overtly violent methods. Gordon had made the mistake of calling him "Sammy" and was quickly admonished. _The tall, obviously annoyed younger brother stood and leaned over the table. "The name's Sam." He tilted his head towards Dean, indicating his older brother. "Only he gets to call me that_."

Gordon turned away from the still unconscious Dean, his eyes sorrowful. The Winchester boys were fellow hunters and he may have to kill both of them. As angry as he had been at his last encounter with Dean, he respected the older Winchester brother and hated to lose such a talented ally against evil. He shook his head. This wasn't about revenge; it was about winning a war. He looked at Lilith, a fellow hunter; one of the hundreds who were gathering to fight.

"Sam is one of them, and he's the key to trapping them all," he reminded her. "I delivered our message to him, so it won't be long now."

The flickering red neon vacancy sign outside the window cast an eerie glow to the darkness of the motel room where 23 year-old Sam Winchester slept fitfully. He jolted awake, sitting upright in the bed, attempting to catch his breath. This was a familiar scenario for him. It was a rare week that went by when he didn't have a nightmare or a prophetic vision. They had been coming at an alarmingly higher frequency lately. This time it had been a nightmare. He couldn't recall the details, but it had left him feeling panicked and deeply disturbed. He looked over to the bed beside him, expecting to see his older brother sleeping soundly, as usual. The bed was empty; but it had definitely been slept in. Sam looked at the bathroom door, which was open, no light on inside.

"Dean?" He called out, knowing full well the motel was too small for his brother to be there without his knowing it. Dean wasn't in the room. He turned on the lamp on the bed stand. His fear went up another notch when he saw that Dean's shoes, shirt and jacket were still near the bed. He got up and went over to Dean's bed and lifted the pillow. The hunting knife that his brother always kept there hadn't been touched, either. _Dean wouldn't leave here half dressed in this weather. What the hell happened? _

The younger Winchester opened the motel door and looked outside. Dean's beloved Impala was still parked where they had left it hours ago. Sam walked over to look inside and felt the hood of the Impala. It was cold. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, but aside from Sam's, there were no other footprints. He swallowed hard, trying to get his breath under control as the knot in his stomach threatened to paralyze him. _So if Dean left, or was taken, it happened before the snow fell;_ _while I was there in the room with him._ The thought of his brother being taken made him shudder. He came back inside and did a perfunctory search of the small room, hoping to find some clue to Dean's whereabouts. . He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. It rang inside the pocket of Dean's leather jacket, a foot away from Sam. _Shit! How did my brother just disappear right under my nose?_

A loud thump on the hotel door startled Sam. He grabbed his handgun, opened the curtain slightly and peered outside. There were no visible footprints. Frowning, he slowly opened the motel door, holding his gun in both hands, ready for a fight. A package lay on the concrete entryway. Sam looked around, trying in vain to see any sign of who may have thrown the package at the door. The only sign of activity were several sets of tire tracks running through the alleyway behind the motel. Breathing heavily in the cold air, he turned back to the door and cautiously picked up the package. His heart raced as he saw that it was addressed simply to _"Sammy."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With shaking hands, Sam opened the small package. He fumbled with the wrapping and a heavy stone fell out and clattered to the floor, leaving him holding a small object wrapped in another layer of paper. Sam suddenly felt like he was moving under water, his desire to know what was inside the package hampered by an even greater fear of discovering what his intuition had already told him. He took a deep breath and unwrapped the item, his heart in his throat as he let the paper fall to the ground while he clutched the item in his hand: Dean's protective amulet. He swallowed convulsively. It was true. _Someone had his brother; and if they were able to get this amulet from him . . ._ Sam didn't want to complete the thought, images of Dean being hurt, or worse, were paralyzing him. _Come on Sam, get it together. Dean needs you now._

It had only been a couple of days since Dean had told him of the secret their father had been keeping from them, and that Dean had promised his father he wouldn't reveal. Sam had been angry with his brother for keeping it from him at first, but had realized how much it had been eating at Dean to carry the burden of the secret. But Sam had to admit he already suspected the truth about himself. Still, the words weren't easy to hear.

"_Dean, what did Dad tell you?" Sam's hazel eyes beseeched his brother. Dean looked directly at him, his olive green eyes moistening and his jaw muscles clenching. Sam could almost hear him: 'Sammy, don't make me do this. I promised Dad.' But instead, Dean cleared his throat and spoke softly and slowly. "Sam – Sammy, first of all, I know Dad kept this from you because he was trying to protect you. He knew he was about to die, so he told me. He told me so I could continue to protect you."_

_Sam was shaking as he listened to his brother's disclaimer. His building anger was suddenly released at Dean. "Protect me? Protect me from what? My own family has been lying to me, and that's supposed to make me feel all warm and safe? God, Dean I thought if I couldn't trust anyone else, that at least you were the one person who was always straight with me."_

_Dean flinched almost imperceptibly at Sam's words and looked away from his brother. "I'm sorry, Sam. I've been carrying this with me since Dad's death and I can't do it anymore. I wish I hadn't promised him and I wish to hell he hadn't kept it a secret. But I know why he did."_

_Sam stared at his brother and tried to get his breathing under control. He was so angry that he dare not say anything else. So, he made one demand. "Tell me."_

_Dean nodded. "Dad told me that you," the older Winchester paused, faltering on the words, and watching his younger brother's face, "that in 1983 there were 700 children who were given gifts at birth. Some, like Andy and Max have powerful telekinetic abilities, some have healing powers. We now know that you may have both psychic visions as well as telekinetic abilities, maybe even other powers."_

"_Dean, that's not a news flash. I've already gathered all this from what the demon said back at the cabin. What does it mean?"_

_Sam watched Dean carefully as his brother scrubbed a hand over his face, again reluctant to disclose something. "The gifts Sam, they were given by the demon. You all have a connection to the demon and it's slowly awakening in each of the children. Soon, he will have a direct connection to those gifts and the children who have them."_

"_How? Dean, how did the demon bestow these gifts?"_

_Dean blanched at the question and his tear-filled eyes cut straight to his brother's heart. "I-I don't know that, Sammy."_

Sam hadn't believed Dean then. He knew his brother was still withholding something from him, but he chose not to pursue the subject because the older hunter was obviously shaken; Sam had only seen that side of Dean a few times and it wrenched at his very soul. He would ask Dean again; when he found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! I was stuck on a mountain pass for 5 hours on Sunday and then when I did get home, the high winds created power outages, so I wasn't able to post chapter 3 until today. As always I appreciate feedback._

Gordon Walker knew this would be the most significant battle in which he would ever be involved; possibly the most significant battle ever waged in this world, a world that may never know the evil that was being unleashed around it. That is, if the network of hunters were successful. They had a plan to stop it - a plan that hinged on the strength of the relationship between Sam and Dean Winchester.

He'd witnessed the bond between the brothers and he envied it. Fueled by anger and guilt since the day he took the life of his own, vampire-possessed sister, Gordon used those emotions to hone his skills as a premiere demon hunter. He looked down at his captive; John Winchester's eldest son. _If John were still alive how would he be dealing with this? Would he join his fellow hunters? Would he acknowledge that his youngest son was now a deadly threat? _

"Nope, your daddy sure as hell didn't tell you much, did he?"

Dean stirred. He attempted to open his eyes and was rewarded by a blinding headache. He lay on something hard and cold. Hewas cold. And he hurt all over. As he tried to move, he realized that his hands were bound tightly in front of him. _Shit! This can't be good_. He vaguely wondered why he was wearing no shirt or shoes. _This just keeps getting better._

"Winchester, how ya feelin there buddy?"

At the sound of the vaguely familiar voice, Dean forced his eyes open again, trying unsuccessfully to focus on something. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping to clear his vision. Bright halos danced around indiscernible shapes. A dark face came into view. Dean frowned.

"I guess you're still a little out of it from Lilith's special brew."

Dean squinted again, and as the man's face morphed in and out of focus, he realized who was talking to him. _Fuck! What the hell? Who's Lilith? _The last thing he remembered was coming back to the motel with Sam.

_Sam!_

The deep laugh that erupted above him sent even deeper chills through Dean. His eyes widened slightly at the recognition.

"I can see by that look on your face that you remember me. I'm touched. Truly I am, Dean."

The young man smirked, his upper lip curling slightly as he attempted to put on a brave face. He'd figured he would eventually cross paths with Gordon again, especially after the beating they had inflicted upon each other at their last meeting. Dean had prevailed then, mainly out of pure adrenaline and pent up anger. He wasn't sure he could beat him again, though.

"Hey Gordo, I see someone finally untied you."

"I wouldn't make jokes if I were you, Winchester. You are in some serious shit right now. We all are."

Dean looked around the dark building. Someone else was nearby, but he couldn't see far in the dim light. He tried to remain calm, to keep his "game face" on, but his voice quivered slightly when he addressed the hunter.

"Where is Sam? What the hell is this place?"

Gordon squatted down next to Dean and yanked him roughly up by his bound hands into a seated position, making the young man's head spin. "Funny you should ask that. Your little brother has been quite the talk among the hunters lately. But I think you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Again, where is my brother?" Dean asked, each word punctuated by barely contained anger and fear.

Gordon stood and began to pace around Dean. "Chill. He's back at the motel, snug as a bug. Oh, he's probably a little concerned about you by now, though. I sent him a little message. I'll get him on the horn pretty soon, so he doesn't go off and do something stupid. We need him for quite awhile longer yet."

Dean was relieved that Sam was safe, but was deeply disturbed by the hunter's words. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I know your dad told you the truth about Sammy before he died." The hunter stopped to look at Dean for a reaction. He got one. Dean blanched and shook his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dean said defiantly as he shifted, awakening his muscles, trying to find a way to maneuver if he got a chance to escape.

"Go ahead and deny it all you want, Dean. We've all known for a long time. Your dad tried to protect you boys. He was fooling himself. We knew the time was coming. We hoped we were wrong about Sam, but seriously, come on, his real father's a demon."

"NO! Don't you dare say that, you asshole."

"It's the truth. It's irrefutable. The demon raped your mother, Dean. You can't change that fact. There's a whole family of demon spawn out there and we're going to stop 'em. Sammy will do anything for you, even if it means destroying all the others. Huh, you know he has hundreds of half brothers and sisters? Quite the family tree he's got there."

Tears welled in Dean's green eyes. When his dad had told him about Sammy he was shocked, and he knew his brother may one day begin to be influenced by the demon. He had silently vowed to help his brother fight the demon, but he never imagined that he would have to save him from other hunters. And he never wanted Sam to learn that their mother had been raped. Dean had been devastated by that news himself, so he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother the entire truth. But now he knew it was inevitable that Sam would discover exactly who he was, and what he may be capable of becoming. He blinked, and a tear spilled out and rolled down his cheek. He brought his bound hands up to wipe his face, grateful for the poor lighting. No way did he want the hunter to see him in a weakened state. He steeled himself as he addressed his captor.

"Can't you leave Sam out of this?"

Gordon laughed incredulously. "Leave him out of it? You must be crazy, bro'. He's our ace in the hole. He's one of them AND one of us. He can lure them in and help us destroy them. But you also know that once he's finished the job, he has to be destroyed as well."

"Sam's not like them. There's not an evil bone in his body and you know it. Hell, you and I stack up better in that category then Sam ever will."

"Listen to me, man. I've seen it happen. Sam will turn."

Dean looked at Gordon and recalled a confession by the hunter that had horrified him, but now understanding of the full meaning of his words dawned.

"_That filthy fang didn't kill my sister, it turned her; it made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself. It wasn't my sister anymore, It wasn't human. I didn't blink and neither will you."_

"You knew about Sam all along, didn't you?"

"Like I said, most of the hunters who knew your dad, knew all about the children. Speaking of which, I think it's time to place a call."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam clutched Dean's amulet in his hand so tight that his fingernails dug into his palm. He literally had no clue to where his brother was, or who had taken him. He'd searched the room five times, and had finally resigned himself to waiting; albeit not patiently. He alternated between rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed, pacing, and staring at the laptop screen; all the while chewing the inside of his cheek and frowning as disturbing scenarios played through his head. The package with the amulet was meant to be a message, so whoever sent it would be communicating with him again, that much he knew.

He opened his hand. The amulet was warm from being held so tightly. Sam placed it on the nightstand between the beds and began to move his fingers to regain the circulation in his hand. A tingling sensation traveled from his hand, to his shoulder and the right side of his head. The pain hit like a lightening strike and he grabbed his head with both hands. The intensity of the prodome took Sam's breath away. This vision was unlike any he had experienced yet. In fact, it brought him to his knees and he thought he was going to pass out. He grabbed the side of one of the beds and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the blinding light, but he knew from experience that it was futile. _God!_ This vision was coming like a freakin' freight train and he just had to hold on and ride it out.

_He could feel Dean's pain and anguish. Emotional anguish that cut straight through to Sam's core. Although darkness surrounded his brother, he was clearly visible, as though a spotlight were shining on Dean, casting him in an ethereal light. He was hanging from the rafters by a long rope binding his wrists, unconscious, his head dropped forward onto his chest. His feet were only inches from the ground, and his body was swinging slightly from the rope. Someone walked in front of Dean. Sam couldn't see the man's face, but caught the glint of a large knife in the man's hand as he walked up to lift Dean's head by a handful of hair. Dean's eyes were unfocused, yet full of despair as the man brought the knife up to Dean's throat. Sam heard his brother whimper slightly. "I couldn't save you Sammy, I'm sorry, so sorry." Dean managed to get the words out, his voice choked with emotion. The man sliced Dean's carotid with one smooth stroke of the knife. Sam watched in horror as his brother bled out in front of him._

"NO! Dean!" Sam's vision abruptly ended, but he couldn't get control. It was so real, his reaction so real that he was paralyzed by fear and raw emotion by the sight of his brother's death. The twin beds that he had dropped between suddenly shot away from him, slamming into each of the opposite walls. The light bulb in the nightstand lamp exploded behind Sam's head, sending tiny shards of white glass around him, some embedding in the back of his neck. No pain registered, however due to the pure adrenaline coursing through his body. _I've got to get to Dean before that vision comes true. What good are these fucking visions if they can't tell me where he is, or when it's supposed to happen? Or, even why it's happening at all?_

With his breathing back under control; and the pain in his head subsiding, he picked up the amulet again, hoping that it would be a conduit to his brother. His cell phone rang. _Dean? _He looked around for the source of the ring. _Where's the freakin' phone?_ He spotted the phone on the bed to his right. It had almost been wedged between the bed and the wall during the force of Sam's shining. With a shaky hand he picked up the phone. Caller ID read unavailable. He took a calming breath and answered it.

"Hello."

"Sammy! It's good to hear your voice, man."

"Who is this?

"Oh, come on Sam, it hasn't been that long. Your brother remembered me right away."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Where's my brother, where's Dean?"

"Chill, bro'. I'll give you the 411 soon enough.

Sam grimaced as he realized he knew the voice on the other end of the line; and remembered how Dean had left things with him. _Gordon!_

"You still with me there, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What have you done to Dean?" Sam was shaking with anger, but trying hard to control it so he could focus on gathering information, listening closely for clues, motives, anything to get his brother back in one piece. _Come on Sam, how would Dean handle this? Get it together man_.

"Oh, aside from having a little fun with him, I haven't done anything. And I won't, as long as you cooperate."

"Cooperate? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You always were a little surly with me, kid. Must be those Winchester genes, huh? But in your case, maybe not so much. Maybe you're just downright evil."

Sam swallowed hard. "What's that supposed to mean?'

"I'll just cut to the chase since we have a lot of work to do. I know Dean told you about the little family secret your daddy had been carrying around for awhile. Twenty three years to be exact, but who's counting? Anyway, I need your help rounding up the children. This is going to be the Olympics of the demon hunting world, Sammy. Since you've got a direct connect to the others, you're going to be the one to lure them to us so we can systematically wipe them off this plane of existence."

_Fuck._ Sam understood now. Dean was insurance for the hunters, bait for him.

"I need to know that my brother's alive." Sam could hear rustling on the other line and Gordon said something he couldn't quite make out.

"Talk to your brother, Sam."

"Dean? Are you alright? Can you tell me where you are?"

"Sammy, stay away from the hunters, trust no one!" It sounded like Dean was suddenly cut off as Gordon came back on the line.

"I wouldn't recommend following that advice, Sammy boy. Unless you don't care what happens to Dean. If you don't play along, he's as good as dead."

"I want to see my brother."

"No worries. I have every intention of reuniting you two; very soon, in fact. Stay put Sam, and we'll be coming at ya."

Sam heard the phone click and listened to the dial tone for a few seconds as he attempted to comprehend the situation. His earlier vision haunted him, more frightening than before. Everything that had happened over the past year flashed before his eyes: the gradual awakening of his psychic abilities, the increase in demonic activity, his dad's death, and Dean's subsequent breakdown in the wrecking yard and his confession about Sam's connection to the demon. Sam felt sick.

_Is Dean going to die because of what I've become?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Lilith, come on out here and see if our guest needs anything, will ya baby?" Gordon continued to look straight into Dean's eyes as he called for his hunting partner. His growing smirk unnerved Dean.

"What do you find so fucking amusing, Gordo? You got gas?"

The dark hunter turned and smiled as he watched Lilith enter the large room. Dean also turned his head to look. The woman had a smirk to match Gordon's, and Dean focused on her face. He'd seen her before_. It freakin' couldn't be_. He blinked hard to refocus, thinking his eyes were playing tricks. He gave her the once over and it unnerved him. She had long black hair, wore a tight-fitting t-shirt and skin tight leather pants and black boots. She stood with a hand on one hip as if she were posing for his benefit. But his gaze settled back to her face. Nothing else fit the picture, but Dean new that face. Shocked, he couldn't quite find his voice, but managed to say something slightly above a whisper.

"Jo? What the?"

"The name's Lilith now, Winchester." She said the last word with unmasked contempt. She turned to give him a 360 degree view of her new look. "Like the wig and the sexy threads? I gotta admit I'm having a good time right now. I've got you two boys right where I want you."

Dean frowned, not able to understand what was happening. He had heard that Jo had ditched the Roadhouse for awhile, but this definitely wasn't the girl he'd known. Jo had become one certifiably crazy bitch. Maybe she had been all along, hell, they hadn't known her or Ellen or Ash that long. _God, Sammy and I really can't trust anyone_. He thought about Sam and hoped to hell his brother hadn't called Ellen for help.

"What's wrong? Dean Winchester is never at a loss for words. But you're not quite so tough when you don't have your weapons or your baby brother doesn't have your back."

"You leave Sam out of this!"

"Sorry. But this is all about Sam. Well, not quite all about Sam. Some of it is good, old-fashioned revenge for my dad's death. Unlike Gordon here, I am after revenge. Ever since Sam confessed to my mom about his special powers or whatever, and I found out that John Winchester was responsible for my dad's death, I've wanted to find a way to destroy all the junior demons and avenge my father's death. I had the connection to you two, so I went from there. I started a network of hunters whose only job is to search and kill the 'Sammys' of this world. Gordon and I came up with a way to lure them all to one spot. We'll just have Sam summon them here."

"He won't do that." Dean said defiantly, although his resolve had been shaken by Jo's freaky transformation into this tough huntress. She scared him more than Gordon ever could.

She bent down and brought a hand up to Dean's face. He turned away but she roughly pulled him back by his hair and produced the small knife that Dean recognized as the one her father had given her. "Oh, Dean of course he will. He's not going to let you die. He'll do everything we ask him to do."

Sam couldn't stand the waiting. But he had no choice. He couldn't leave the motel until he heard back from Gordon. Dean had told him not to trust anyone. It was clear they needed help, though. He went over the last evening's events. They hadn't drank that much, and Dean had come back to the motel with him. How had they taken Dean without a struggle?

_The hole-in-the-wall tavern had been a perfect place to find some marks for a few games of pool. Dean won easily, replenishing the boy's supply of cash enough to last a month or two. They stayed for a couple of beers and some greasy burgers. Dean, as usual had flirted shamelessly with the cute young waitress. She flirted right back, and brought them a round of tequila shots, on her. The brothers kicked them back and chased them with a beer. She then brought Dean another tequila shot, with a wink. He gave her his most charming smile, lifted the glass to her in thanks, and slammed it back. It wasn't long after that when Sammy had started to feel unusually tired. He noticed Dean had also faded quickly, his eyes closing from time to time as they finished their last beer._

"_Dean? You okay? You look like you're about to pass out on me, man."_

_Dean shook himself awake. "Yeah, Francis, I'm fine, just really beat. I guess I drove a little longer than I should have today. Let's call it a night." He clumsily fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Sam. "You can drive."_

_Sam frowned. His brother's words were slightly slurred and his movements were slow. He hadn't drank enough for that kind of impairment. On the other hand, Sam felt a little more impaired than usual, himself. Maybe that was just some kick-ass tequila, he reasoned._

_They made it to the motel and Dean half staggered to their room, Sammy had to grab Dean's shoulders briefly to keep his brother from falling on his ass. Once inside the room, Dean quickly peeled off his jacket, shirt and boots and literally fell on top of the bed, oblivious to the rest of the world. Sammy pulled a blanket up around his brother and then, feeling exhausted suddenly, removed his own clothes and crawled into his bed. _

The next thing he knew, he had awakened from a nightmare and his brother was gone without a trace. _Had they been drugged?_ That would explain how Gordon could have gotten the upper hand on both of them without drawing any attention. But Sammy knew Gordon's MO, and he was a shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. So others were definitely involved in this.

_Dean was right, I can't trust anyone else. Except, maybe . . . yeah, she may be able to help._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the great comments. It really does help me stay focused_.

**Chapter 6**

Missouri Mosely sat in a weather-beaten Adirondack chair on her front porch. Her eyes were unfocused and distant as she faced the sunrise over Lawrence, Kansas. The emerging morning light revealed the glistening tear tracks that marked her face. She hurt. The war was here in earnest and she had made a choice. And she was afraid. The uncertainty was overwhelming, but she had faith, powerful faith.

"Oh Sammy, honey, I don't know the best way to help you, but I will die trying." She looked down at the phone on the small table beside her. It rang. She knew it was John Winchester's youngest child. She also knew the strength and source of Sam's burgeoning powers, and the reason for his call. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Sam."

"Uh, Missouri, I didn't know who else to call," his voice cracked. "They have Dean." Sam was clearly distraught, and it tore at her heart to feel his pain so clearly. She opened her eyes and another tear fell down her cheek.

"I know, Sam. I'm so sorry. That boy is in some deep trouble and we've got a long, tough battle ahead of us, child. But you two boys are the strongest souls I've ever met. If anyone can meet this challenge, you can."

"I know that Missouri, I just don't know which side I'm going to end up on. What if I can't get to Dean before I go all dark side? Am I going to turn into one of those demon freaks and lose not only myself, but Dean, too?"

"I don't have the answer to that, honey. But I will help you any way I can. I have some theories. But that's all they are, just theories."

"I'd love to hear them, then. Because right now the only thing I care about is getting Dean back. I-I had a vision, Missouri. I saw my brother die. He was killed right before my eyes. I didn't stop it."

"We aren't going to let that happen. You have knowledge Sammy. We are going to use your powers. We're going to strengthen them."

"Strengthen them? I don't even want these damn powers, Missouri! I don't want anything from that yellow-eyed bastard!"

"Oh, child, that's not an option for you any more. It never was, really. You have these powers. They're a part of you. Now we're going to use them. It's the only way we can win this war," she paused briefly and closed her eyes again. "You're in Oregon now?"

"Yeah. We're in Salem."

"I am going to meet you there tonight. If I'm right about this, we will have to work quickly, but we may be able to turn this around, at least temporarily, enough to buy us some time to get that boy out of there."

"Can you see where Dean is?" Missouri heard the slight tremor in Sam's voice. _He's scared to death for his brother._

"I can sense him, but I can't pinpoint exactly where he is. He's not far from you though, and he's okay." Missouri didn't mention that she could also feel a lot of pain, both emotional and physical emanating from Dean. Sam was worried enough. She didn't want to add to his grief. "I'll see you soon, child."

Other hunters began to assemble in the abandon warehouse where Dean was held. He recognized many of them from the Roadhouse, which wasn't surprising since Jo was the one spearheading this witch hunt convention. He wondered when she had cracked. Was it when she'd found out that his father had been the one responsible for her dad's death? Or was it when she heard about Sam's special powers? Maybe it was both, but Dean had never seen anyone change so quickly.

As if sensing his thoughts, she turned and looked at him lecherously. "Hey Dean, I think you could use some nourishment. We have to keep up your strength. You're no good to me dead . . . yet."

"If it's just the same to you Jo, I'll take a pass. If my stomach remembers correctly, you won't be getting your own show on the Food Network anytime soon."

She walked over and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a stinging red mark in her wake. "The name's Lilith. Now, if you call me Jo again, you'll regret it big time. And another thing, tough guy, if I say you're going to eat something, then you're going to eat. You don't get a vote."

Dean looked at her in astonishment. His first instinct was to make a smartass comment back to her, but she was so far off center that he thought better of it. _She's buckets of crazy. Anything I say is just gonna piss her off and I've got enough trouble already._

Gordon made his way through the dozens of hunters who were standing around drinking and talking. He stopped in front of Dean and Lilith with a drink. "I think Dean here is thirsty, don't you, Lil?"

"Yeah, I was just explaining to Mr. Winchester that he will do as he's told," she took the drink from Gordon and turned back to Dean, drawing herself closer to him; he could almost feel her breath on his neck. "Now, Gordon has been nice enough to bring it, so it's time to drink up."

Dean cleared his throat. "Is that more of that shit from last night?"

"I'm surprised you can even remember that. Usually it erases short term memory. But, yes it's the same drink you had last night, only it has a bit more kick than tequila, as you no doubt noticed."

"Yeah, waking up half naked in an abandoned warehouse was a clue," he smirked.

She tilted his head back and brought the glass to his lips. He turned his head away and she roughly pulled it back. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Dean. Do you have any idea how painful this would be if it were injected into your veins? I really don't even know how you would react. It might just kill you straight out."

"So, I'm guessing that would be the hard way then. Right, Lil?" He turned and looked her straight in the eyes, his voice filled with contempt as he said her name.

"Drink it."

Gordon joined Lilith and they managed to pry Dean's lips apart and pour the strong liquid down his throat. They held his nose and forced his jaws closed to make sure he swallowed it. It burned all the way down and he cursed himself for not being able to stop them.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it Dean? That was a pretty strong dose, too. Way stronger than the other one. I knew you were tough." She stroked the side of his face as his eyes began to lose focus. The room was spinning and he felt sick. He could vaguely make out voices and snippets of conversation. Just as he faded out completely he heard Gordon's voice:

"It's time to send another message to Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam sat in the dimly lit motel room, staring blankly at the television, which was broadcasting a noisy infomercial about how to get six pack abs. He was looking at it, but not hearing or seeing it. Instead, his mind played the last 24 hours over and over; his vision of Dean's death kept taunting him, reminding him of his current helplessness to do anything. He hoped Missouri arrived soon, because at least then he felt he could be doing something to help his brother. He picked up Dean's amulet from the nightstand again. It was supposed to protect Dean. _He_ was supposed to protect Dean. That's what the Winchester brothers did, they watched out for each other. But Dean had been taken because of _him_, and this was just the beginning. Even if ― no _when_, he got his brother back, how long would it be before he was the one who posed a danger to Dean?

Sam realized he was squeezing the amulet tightly again and relaxed his hand. He felt oddly "floaty". He frowned and shook his head to try to clear the feeling. It subsided somewhat, but a headache began to take its place. Maybe he was connecting with Dean through the amulet. He had no idea which way his freaky-ass "powers" would manifest, but if he could channel Dean, it was good. He concentrated on the feelings that were assaulting him: pain, fear, confusion, shock. He welcomed the wave to wash over him. He knew it was Dean.

_Come on brother, talk to me, and give me something, anything that will lead me to you_. Sam wondered why he couldn't "see" anything this time. It was not a usual vision. It wasn't even really a vision, but an intrusion into his mind; one he welcomed and hoped would continue. For the first time that day he felt encouraged. _Maybe Missouri will understand this_, _since she seems to have this ability herself._

Sam jumped when something hit the motel door with a loud thump. Heart pounding, he grabbed the gun on the nightstand and darted to the window and cautiously pulled back the curtain. It was noon, so he had clear view of the parking lot, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He took in a gulp of air as he realized he hadn't taken a breath since he heard the noise. Gingerly, he opened the motel door. On the ground lay another package, similar to the one he had received earlier. His hands visibly shook as he picked it up, afraid of what he would find inside.

He opened the wrapping, and like before, a large rock clattered to the floor, leaving the remaining contents in Sam's hands. Sam virtually felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the photo in his hand. It was a photo of Dean, hanging by his wrists, unconscious. _This is just like my vision! No, no this can't be happening. _Sam looked at the photo more carefully and relaxed only slightly when he realized there were no knife wounds or blood. _Oh, God Dean, I can still stop it from happening. You're still alive_. Relief flooded him at the realization, and he sat on the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath. He felt something on the back of the photo and turned it over. He had been so drawn to the image of his brother that he nearly missed the note attached to the back:

_Sammy,_

_Here's some more proof if you need it. We have Dean. Just wanted to dispel any doubt you may have had. Now, I know he doesn't look like his usual cocky self right now, but we have to make sure he stays put. Although, I think he will make a really fun piñata when we get bored. Just so we're all on the same page here, Dean is going to remain like this until you bring us what we want. I know you can do it, Sammy. You're resourceful. And if you don't, Dean is going to die a very painful death at the hands of a very vengeful hunter. It's up to you now. Your first assignment is to bring us 5 of your fellow demons-in-training. I'll be in touch._

_G_

_God, no! _Sam felt paralyzed. He couldn't bear the thought of knowing his brother was being hurt; especially when it was directly related to _his _ties to the demon. There was no way he could let Dean continue to suffer at the hands of those bastards. Anger rose within him at the thought of the betrayal. Even though Sam and Dean had never quite bonded with other hunters, their father was well-known and respected among the group. This was definitely a betrayal in Sam's eyes; and a nearly impossible task that they demanded. _How am I going to find the others? It could take weeks, or months, if at all; and Dean, Dean I'm not going to let you suffer through this. I've got to get you out of there._

…

Pain assaulted Dean as he regained consciousness. He couldn't figure out where he was. His head was pounding and his neck ached as he moved it up off of his chest. The room slowly came into focus as the soft light from the windows created long beams of dust motes, smoke and sunlight to filter into the old building. The images swam in front of his eyes, though and he couldn't make out distinct objects or people, he could just tell they were there, silhouetted against the light. The small movement he made as he looked up caused his arms and shoulders to burn from hours spent trussed up like a side of beef hanging in a slaughterhouse. He winced at both the pain and the analogy, realizing it might not be so far from the truth. It was certainly cold enough to be a slaughterhouse, he thought. He couldn't remember what happened. His first thoughts were of his brother. _Where is Sammy?_ He panicked as he realized his brother was nowhere near him.

"Sammy!" He said it weakly but audibly because he sensed someone come up beside him. He felt the hot breath on his neck.

"Sammy's not here, Dean." It was a woman's voice; a familiar, whispered voice. He turned painfully to look at the source and winced in recognition_. Jo! _Details began to come back to him, and with sick clarity he remembered why he was there. _It's a trap for Sammy. I can't let this happen. I've got to get away from this crazy bitch. _In spite of his weakness and the burning pain in his upper body, Dean kicked out hard and connected with his captor's solar plexus. She went down, gasping for breath, her eyes flashing with intense hatred as she looked up at Dean, who was sneering at her in disgust. It took only seconds before Gordon was by her side and several other hunters surrounded him, brandishing baseball bats. Gordon pulled Lilith up on her feet and supported her as she addressed the eldest Winchester.

"That was a big mistake. I've been trying to make this easy on you because you'll probably be our guest for quite awhile. But I won't tolerate this abuse from the likes of you. I have plans for you, boy. But for now, the other hunters need to let off a little steam while they wait for Sammy. So guess what? You just earned some time at batting practice. Be the ball, Dean." She stepped away and the hunters closed in;

swinging their baseball bats, connecting with Dean's ribs, hard. He heard and felt at least one crack. The pain of each blow was intense, but he steeled himself, showing no reaction. He wasn't about to give them the pleasure of seeing his pain. _Sorry Sammy, this wasn't my brightest moment. Next time I'll have a plan before I go all Jet Li on the bitch._ It was the last thought he had as darkness encroached on his vision and his world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam jumped at the sound of a knock on the motel door. _That was a knock, not something hitting the door_, he reminded himself as he peered out the window. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was Missouri. He quickly opened the door and half greeted, half assaulted the older woman with a verbal barrage.

"Thank God you're here, Missouri. Things are bad. I don't even know where to start. They have ―"

Missouri held up her hand to stop the outburst.

"How about helping an old woman with her bags first, child?"

Sam looked contrite and took a deep breath. "Sorry." He grabbed Missouri's two rather heavy bags and placed them on Dean's bed. The psychic followed him and dropped wearily on the bed beside her bags.

"I caught the first flight out. Ooh, I hate flying almost as much as Dean does." She gave Sam a look of sympathy as she watched the boy's frenetic pacing and anxious expression.

"You better quit biting your nails, Sammy. They look like they're already down to the quick as it is. Now, sit down honey, and tell me everything."

Sam sat directly across from Missouri on his bed, describing everything, including his visions and his brief connection to Dean. He gave her the amulet and the photo. She held them with intention, closing her eyes, concentrating. Sam watched her anxiously, hoping for a breakthrough.

"Can you sense Dean, Missouri?"

The woman opened one eye. "Boy, I'm not a vending machine. You can't just hand me something and expect instant results. And here I thought Dean was the inpatient one. Now, please Sam, I know you're frightened, so am I, but just give me a little time."

Sam nodded and got up to pace again, keeping an eye on the psychic as she continued to focus on the objects in her hand. Her face began to contort and she looked like she was in pain. Sam was by her side instantly, but didn't interrupt.

"Sam! Sam grab my hands," the psychic ordered. He did it without question, instantly he was barraged by images and feelings; much clearer than any he had previously experienced. He could see Dean. It was just like the photo, except ― oh, God, no he could see the beating, feel Dean's pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took the onslaught full force. Missouri was gripping his hands fiercely, not breaking the connection, willing him to go deeper. It hurt. He wanted to get away, but at the same time he had to stay with it, he had to discover as much as he could. He heard Missouri speaking softly to him.

"Stay with Dean, Sam. You're in the same place now. Where are you? Who is with you?

"It – it's dark. I can only sense the presence of others. Dean, he isn't conscious, Missouri. Those fucking bastards."

"Easy, child. Hold it together. We're going deeper now. Listen. Concentrate on the room itself. Who are they?"

Sam was shaking and Missouri knew that this shining was taking a heavy toll on the boy. But if they were going to gain an advantage, she was going to have to give him a crash course and move him out of the apprentice stage. His brother's life depended on it. _Their lives_ depended on it.

"G-Gordon is there, I can hear his voice. And ― no, that can't be right. Jo is there? Why would Jo be - ?

A conversation with Ellen echoed in his head:

"_So, um, how's Jo?" _

"_Well, I don't really know."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I ain't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again."_

"_Well, what happened?"_

"_Well, after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said not under my roof, and she said fine."_

"_So, I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."_

"_Oh, don't get me wrong, I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys. It would be easier. The truth is, it's not your fault. Sam, none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy along time ago for what happened . . ."_

"Missouri!" Sam's eyes opened wide as a realization hit him full force and the connection to Dean was broken. "Th-this isn't just about the children. This is about revenge. Jo wants revenge! She's going to get it by torturing Dean."

The psychic looked at Sam with wonder in her eyes. _His powers are so strong. Maybe, just maybe we can keep him from the demon's influence if we speed up this process, push him, make him stronger now, while he's still an innocent._

Sam tried to stand, but his legs were weak and shaky. The shining had taken its toll. His legs buckled and Missouri tried in vain to keep him from falling to the floor. He curled onto his side at her feet, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Missouri, I felt something else," his voice cracked and he choked back a sob. "I've never felt anything like it, not even when the demon was attacking Dean before, when he possessed my dad. This – what I felt just now ― it wasn't of this world. It only let me catch a glimpse and it blocked me. But, Missouri, it felt like evil incarnate and it was in that room."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is a short chapter, but I wanted to update anyway. Again thanks for all the encouragement. This is fun._

**Chapter 9**

Missouri knelt down beside Sam and ran her hand in small, comforting circles on his back, feeling him trembling fiercely under her touch. _Oh, my Lord, this is going to be the hardest thing we'll ever face. I can't protect Sam. But I will do my damndest to make sure he's ready for this fight._

Sam sat up and took in some deep breaths, trying to gain control of his emotions. He leaned his back against his bed and gathered his long legs up against his chest, his forehead dropped to rest on his knees. As Missouri continued to hold the amulet, strange sensations coursed through her as she tightened her grip. She frowned.

"Tell me about this amulet, Sam," she said quietly. Sam raised his head, looking exhausted.

"Oh, umm, Dad gave it to Dean a few months after, uh, after Mom's death. It's supposed to have protective powers. I guess it's a replica of the original one from Persia."

"Are you sure it's a replica?"

"What? I just assumed it was. I mean how would my dad get his hands on an original Persian amulet? Sam looked at Missouri, who had her eyes shut, tilting her head as if listening for something."Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just a feeling, child. Can you tell me anything else about it?"

Sam straightened and scrubbed a hand across his face and through his mop of dark hair.. He pursed his lips, thinking, attempting to remember what he knew about the amulet.

"Yeah, I Googled it once, soon after Dean and I started hunting together again. I just wanted reassurance I guess, that it may have some real powers. Crazy huh?" He looked up at Missouri with a crooked smile. She leaned down and squeezed his hand.

"So, anyway, from what I found out, legend says it's a protective charm for young males. It was originally made to defend against the mother of all demons. The amulet was made to prevent children from being taken, becoming her victims. She mated with some guy named Samael, I always remembered that part of it because it was similar to my name. I guess this Samael was an evil dude, right up there with Satan himself, if not one and the same. They created a bunch of children together – demons, actually." Sam stopped, his face contorting as he realized what he was saying.

"My God, Missouri. What if Dad gave that amulet to Dean to protect him from me, from what I'm going to become? I mean, look, Dad didn't know what was going to happen, so he couldn't possibly have protected me, and, it was too late. But he knew I was going to turn someday, only he couldn't know exactly when, so, so that's why he gave the amulet to Dean!" Tears began to form in Sam's dark eyes at the thought of being considered some freak by his father, and even worse, a threat to his brother.

"Sam Winchester! You don't know that. Dean has always been your protector. Your father just wanted to protect the protector. So, he added another line of defense, that's all."

Sam shook his head and frowned. He stood up, distancing himself from the psychic, suddenly feeling the walls closing in on him. "No. Something else is going on here. I still don't have the whole story, do I Missouri?" Sam flashed back to Dean's confession to him only a few days before:

"_The gifts Sam, they were given by the demon. You all have a connection to the demon and it's slowly awakening in each of the children. Soon, he will have a direct connection to those gifts and the children who have them."_

"_How, Dean? How did the demon bestow these gifts?"_

_Dean blanched at the question and his tear-filled eyes cut straight to his brother's heart. "I-I don't know that, Sammy."_

Sam looked down at the psychic, who sat on the floor, her head down, not daring to make eye contact because she knew if she did, he would be able to read her thoughts as clearly as if she had spoken them.

"Missouri, do you know how I received these powers? How I'm connected to the demon?"

The old woman spoke softly and looked straight ahead. "Yes, Sam, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam swallowed convulsively. When he looked at Missouri, he knew that what she was about to tell him could change his life, forever. He was afraid to know, but more afraid of being in the dark. _The not knowing had to be worse, didn't it? _He thought about his dad's journal, first page, first line:

_I went to Missouri and learned the truth._

"Missouri, I need to know. Dean didn't tell me everything, and I didn't push it because he obviously wasn't ready to tell me― couldn't tell me," Sam's voice cracked. "So, I imagine it must be pretty damned bad for him to have kept this from me. But fuck this, his life is on the line now and if I― I just ― just tell me what it is that everyone has been keeping from me!" Sam's jaw was set tightly, his dark eyes flashed, his anger barely contained.

Missouri looked up at him and frowned. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry that you're going through this, and that you had to find out in such a way. But you're right. You need to know what it is you're up against, and why. And you need to know now."

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave the psychic an incredulous glare. "So, are you going to tell me?"

She cast her eyes down. "Yes."

_Lord,_ _I knew this day would come, I just never thought I would be the one to tell the boy. Damn you, John Winchester. But I guess it is only right, since I was the one who discovered it_.

…….

Dean was still unconscious an hour after Lilith had called off the batting practice. She stood near him admiring his body, even as the colorful bruises were appearing along his torso and back. She lightly ran her hand up and down his chest. _He really is hot, maybe I won't kill him. Maybe I'll keep him for my own. _The thought of that had her smiling and thinking up scenarios of the two of them together.

"Lil?" Gordon broke her reverie, calling to her from the makeshift meeting room they had arranged nearby. "The last of the hunters have arrived. The meeting is about to begin. We're gonna go over our game plan one last time."

_I already have my game plan_. "Okay, babe, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute." She continued to admire her prey, suddenly excited. _This will be sweet. When we have killed the bastards, I can relax and enjoy myself, no distractions; and Dean Winchester will be my perfect plaything._

……….

Missouri took a deep breath and looked up at Sam, resignation and sorrow in her eyes. "Sit down child, and I'll tell you everything I know."

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had to remind himself to breathe. He nodded at Missouri, letting her know he was ready.

"When your daddy came to me the first time, I could sense the presence of evil surrounding him."

Sam frowned and shook his head. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sam. It wasn't John, who was evil, but he had been exposed to it, it clung to him. It was a few days after ― he told me what happened that night, of the fire, finding his wife on the ceiling. He knew it wasn't an accident and that it wasn't normal. He also told me about your mother. He said that they had known for some time that something was wrong. All during Mary's pregnancy, she had been having nightmares about a man with yellow eyes coming to her, in her bed. She hadn't told John about the nightmares at first. He said she had been afraid to tell him because she didn't understand what they meant, and that they seemed very real." Missouri looked pointedly at Sam and continued. "We went to the house and your father gave me Mary's wedding band to hold. He asked me if I could sense anything that might explain what had really happened that night, or why Mary had been so emotionally tortured during her pregnancy."

Sam was trembling as he listened to the psychic. _Oh, god, oh god, no it can't be true_. He was suddenly feeling very nauseated and swallowed back the bile in his throat. Missouri went over and sat beside him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When I held your mother's wedding band, I could see it all, Sam. It was the strongest, most painful vision I ever had, and it left nothing to the imagination," the psychic paused and took another deep breath, tears threatening to fall. She nearly whispered her next words, her throat choked with emotion. "Sam, your mother was raped by the demon. John Winchester isn't your biological father." Missouri held Sam tighter and closed her eyes. "Sam, I'm so sorry, honey."

Sam couldn't hear anything except a loud roaring in his ears. Missouri's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her. The world had stopped. Missouri watched Sam with growing concern. He wasn't with her anymore, he had checked out. He began to rock slowly back and forth, his eyes unfocused as he stared straight ahead. He looked vacant.

"Oh, child, what have I done? Sam, please come back to me." She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, trying desperately to find a connection to the boy. She felt nothing at first and then, as if slamming into a wall, she felt his utter despair and pain. His soul was screaming, agonizing soul-wrenching screams. She feared that this shock may permanently close him off. She had to find a way to get him back.

……….

The hunters had decided to step things up a bit and bring in some of the children as soon as they could. So teams of hunters were dispatched to those areas where they had leads. But the group also decided that Sam may not be as cooperative as they once thought. They were concerned that he may have already been influenced far too much by the demon and that maybe his loyalties were now torn between his half brother and his other half-siblings. They concluded their meeting and decided that Sam needed another nudge. Looking over at Dean's battered body, seeing the boy still unconscious and dangling by his wrists, Gordon smiled.

"I think I know what will get Sammy's attention."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Missouri felt helpless. This wasn't about anything supernatural. It was about raw emotion. There was no way to help Sam unless, and until, he was able to respond to her. She'd read about catatonia before. She'd even seen it. But this time, a voodoo priest wasn't going to break any spell. She took Sam's hands into her own again. _God, help us, please. Bring this boy back._

The phone rang. Missouri jumped slightly, her heart pounding. _It's Sam's cell phone._ Her mind finally registered and she instantly thought of Dean. She picked the phone up. _No caller identification_. She knew who it was, though. She took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice was tentative and it sounded small to her.

There was a pause on the line. She looked over at Sam, who was still unresponsive.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked again.

"I need to speak with Sam Winchester," a gruff voice on the other end of the line finally spoke.

Missouri began to pick up on feelings from the caller. She could also sense evil was surrounding him, just like it had John that first time. She frowned.

"Gordon Walker, you have no idea what you're doing."

"I said I need to speak to Sam Winchester."

"Well, he's not here." It wasn't really a lie.

"Okay, then I suggest you give him a message. He's got mail. There's a nice little video in his inbox. Why don't you pop some popcorn and when Sam gets back, huddle around the laptop and watch the movie together ― Missouri."

The psychic's anger rose at Gordon's arrogance and stupidity.

"Listen to me, boy, what you're dealing with is a force far beyond anything you've ever encountered. If you try to round up the children you will lose this war. There won't be any hunter's left to take up the fight. I can sense the evil around you now Gordon, you'll be among the first to go." Missouri heard the deep laugh on the other end of the line.

"Oh, you always were such a drama queen, old woman. If you think you can protect demon-boy, you're crazier than I thought you were. You're putting yourself and everyone else, at risk. Sam's on the cusp right now. He's gonna go full throttle dark side on your ass and there isn't a thing that you, and your freaky powers, can do about it," he paused. "But I digress. I don't need to get all metaphysical here. If he doesn't help us, his brother dies. That's a very simple, straightforward message, don't you think? So, you may want to help Dean out here, and make sure Sammy does his part. At least that way, you may be able to save one of your precious Winchester boys."

Missouri heard the dial tone before she could respond. She had been able to hold the connection with Gordon long enough to sense the evil that Sammy must have been referring to in his shining. It was white hot, powerful, and it shook her to her very core. She stood shakily and walked over to the table that held the laptop. The monitor was on, emitting the vibrant light from the screen that served to help illuminate the dark motel room. She moved the mouse and pointed the cursor over the inbox. Her heart pounding, she clicked the mouse; one unread email waited, sender unspecified. She looked over her shoulder at Sammy again. He hadn't moved. Except for the almost imperceptible rocking, he was still gone. She clicked the mouse. Inside the email was a message and an attachment:

_Thought you might like to see how we've been keeping busy while we wait for you to do your part, Sammy. You'd better hurry up. Dean doesn't seem to get along well with the other hunters, kind of like his old man, that way. What about you? Are you like your old man, Sammy? _

_Summon the others, or your brother is dead._

_G_

With deep dread, Missouri clicked on the attachment. A video file opened and the images caused her to gasp. _Dean! Oh, child. _ Hot tears sprang to her eyes as she watched the eldest Winchester being beaten with baseball bats. The sound of the weapons hitting his flesh was almost more than Missouri could take. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Dean's body was discolored from large cuts and bruises, and he hung limply by his wrists, unconscious. If it hadn't been for her abilities, she might have thought he was dead. But she could still feel his energy, although it was frighteningly low. The men who beat him wore black hoods over their heads. _Cowards! I know who you are, and I know what's coming to you._

"DEAN!"

Missouri was startled as she heard the anguished cry behind her. She whirled to see Sam standing there, transfixed by the monitor, tears streaking his pale face. Relief and concern warred within her as she watched the boy. He was clearly agonized by what he was seeing, but at least he was back with her, and for that she was grateful.

Sam made a deep, guttural sound that reminded Missouri of a feral animal. It was an inhuman sound, and she cringed at the implication. For the first time, she was afraid of Sam Winchester.

"I am going to kill them!" As he spat the words, a force began to rip through the motel room, sending items flying and smashing against the walls. Missouri quickly ducked to avoid being caught in the torrent. The laptop monitor exploded, glass flying off in different directions, nearly hitting her in the head. She was assailed by the rage emanating from Sam and it nearly took her breath away.

"Sam! Stop!"

He looked down at her and she could have sworn for a second that his eyes had flashed yellow.

"I know where they are Missouri. I can see everything now. For what they've done to Dean, they are going to beg for death before I'm through with them."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to all of you for your reviews! They help immensely. Just a warning, this and the next chapters will be a bit more gruesome, and I find it more than a little disturbing that I had so much fun writing it. _

**Chapter 12**

Lilith smiled. She could feel her grandson's rage. It was rippling towards her, the waves orgasmic in their intensity. This was working out exactly as she had planned. Of course she knew it would. If Sam Winchester had a weakness, it was his half-brother. _I just love manipulating humans; they are so easy_, _so predictable. _Gordon had been an exceptionally easy mark. She had killed and possessed Jo soon after the little tart had left home. As Jo, she convinced Gordon that she was bent on vengeance and gave him the idea to use Dean. Gordon jumped at it and even got off on the way she insisted he call her Lilith. _What a fucking rube. Ah, speak of the devil . . . _

Gordon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her smile faded and she gently pried herself away from his embrace and turned to face him. "So, Gordon do you think Sam is going to finally understand the situation?"

"I don't see how he can interpret my last message any clearer. If I know Sam Winchester, he'll move heaven and earth to keep his brother safe."

Lilith laughed mirthlessly. _I think you'll be surprised to know just how accurate you are, but heaven will have nothing to do with it. I can't wait to see you eviscerated; along with the rest of your pissant friends._ Lilith had finally found a way to force Sam's inherited powers to life. It was only a matter of time before he joined her and her son without reservation. She smiled in earnest. _Once he has a taste of this incredible power he will never go back to his human side._ This was the perfect way to insure that he got a taste of the power and used it completely of his own free will. _Soon we will be a family; my grandson will join his father and me. Three generations, the power of three._

She walked over to Dean, still hanging nearly lifeless from the rope, his body bloodied and bruised. She brought her hand up to his face. "Poor Dean, you've served us perfectly." She smiled. _And your service has just begun._

……

"Sam Winchester! Where are you going?" Missouri hurried after the young man, unable to keep up with his long strides. He was in the Impala and speeding out of the motel parking lot before she had barely made it past the landing of the room. She thought her heart would jump out of her chest. _This is it. This is the moment we've dreaded all these years. If Sam turns now, we may not be able to bring him back and the triad will be complete and unstoppable. _The psychic grabbed the doorframe and dropped to her knees and began to pray. It was the only thing she could do. Her abilities now paled in comparison to Sam's, so even if she could somehow intervene through a psychic connection, it would be far too little. John was right. The only way to stop the unholy trinity was to kill Sam. But she hoped there was another way. She prayed for Sam's soul.

……..

Lilith walked casually among the hunters with her chalice in hand, selecting a victim. She was the original succubus after all; it was like taking candy away from a baby. She lured her lust-drunk victim over to a dark corner of the warehouse. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed it, moving in to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. She planted small kisses along his neck until she was directly behind him. Before he could even recover from the dizzying effects of the kiss, she brought a thin wire up to his neck and garroted him, nearly severing his head from his body with the force. He bled into the chalice as she held it against his neck. She had a call to make.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

With her victim bleeding out at her feet, Lilith stood up and swirled her index finger through the blood that had filled the chalice, opening her conduit to her son, Cain. She closed her eyes and spoke quietly. "Yes, my son. It's time. _Your_ son is on his way to me now, and his power is strong. He is ripe for our full influence now that he has opened himself completely. Sam will truly be a part of this family, very soon." _And his brother will become my prize, my most beautiful incubus._

……

Sam had never felt such raw rage, such power coursing through him. As he floored the gas pedal, speeding the Impala to the site where they held his brother, he was single-minded in his goal. He wanted revenge; and he wanted his brother back, alive. It felt like a fire inside him, with the rage fanning the flames. Somewhere within the recesses of his mind, he was aware that it wasn't right to feel such fury, to feel such invincibility. He had wanted revenge before, after Jessica's murder, but that feeling paled in comparison to this.

The Impala skidded to a stop outside the old warehouse and Sam quickly got out, his six-foot four frame straightening as he took in the surrounding area. It was dusk, the area quiet, save for the peal of a nearby church bell and the winds kicking up debris and leaves around his feet. Breathing hard, feeling the presence of raw power, both within himself and, oddly, within the warehouse; he moved confidently towards the entrance, not bothering to conceal himself or to bring a weapon. He could sense Dean, and the pain he absorbed from his brother only served to intensify his anger. His eyes flashed yellow and quickly returned to their natural hazel hue as he came to the entrance.

……

Dean was floating in and out of consciousness. The intense pain had left, leaving behind a feeling of disconnection, and he wondered briefly if was even still alive. He had no focus any longer; his world was one of strange lights and amorphous shapes. A very strong light emerged suddenly and he felt himself engulfed inside it. It was familiar, comforting.

"_Sammy?"_

"_Dean! I'm here now. I am going to help you, but you have to stay with me."_

"_Where?"_

"_I'm all around you. I'm going to protect you."_

"_I-I can't see you."_

"_I'm the light, Dean. My powers – I'm the light. Soon you'll be okay and you'll see."_

The light dimmed and Dean opened his eyes to his fuzzy reality again. He heard someone approach. "Sammy? Where are you?"

"Dean, Dean. Your brother isn't here, man." Gordon laughed as he walked over to Dean with a large knife in his hand. "I was gonna take pity on you and cut you down from there, but now that you're coming around, I think―" Gordon's attention shifted when the warehouse door broke away from its hinges and sailed across the room, leaving Sam's imposing silhouette in the doorframe.

"You get the fuck away from my brother!" Sammy's voice filled the room and echoed off the high walls. Everyone turned, weapons drawn, as they realized what was happening. One hunter raised his shotgun, only to have it yanked from his grasp and flung against the wall, embedding it into the old wood. Sammy walked purposely and unflinchingly towards Gordon, dispatching other weapons in similar fashion as they were aimed or fired at him. One aggressive hunter was flung against the wall along with his weapon, falling to a boneless heap. Gordon's eyes widened as he realized that the youngest Winchester was reacting telekinetically and he was now his target. Gordon could actually feel the dark energy emanating off the boy, pushing against him. Taking advantage of the only leverage he had, he grabbed Dean and held the knife against his throat. Dean, whose eyes were barely open and unfocused, was quietly calling his brother's name.

Gordon used Dean as a shield. "Stay back Sammy, or your brother is as good as dead."

The tall, lanky Winchester stopped only briefly, and his eyes flashed yellow again, his upper lip twitching with emotion, his voice low and threatening as he spoke. "I'm only going to say this once, Gordon. I will kill you if you don't drop the knife and back away from Dean, now."

Gordon didn't move at first, but when he did, he made the mistake of bringing the knife towards Dean's carotid artery. Instantly, the knife was forcibly pulled from his hand and hovered in mid-air a few feet away.

Lilith appeared from the shadows and smiled at her grandson, her yellow eyes flashing. _It's time Samuel. Finish him now. _Her son, Cain, stepped out to stand beside her, his eyes a mirror image of his mother's.

Cain knew the Winchesters well. Only a few short months ago, he had made a deal with John Winchester and got the old man to actually trade his soul to save his eldest boy's life. That had been one of Cain's most triumphant moments. John had hunted him relentlessly for years, and he finally found a way to not only rid himself of the nuisance, but gain a soul in the process. Of course, Cain lived up to his end of the bargain, and Dean had lived. He felt no compulsion to step in again; he didn't need to. This event they were about to witness would be the catalyst to finally bring his own son into the fold; the black sheep of the Winchester clan would now be a cornerstone of Cain and Lilith's family. He smiled at the thought of John learning the truth. That he'd actually been with John's wife, had fathered Sam. Of all the children he'd created, Sam was endowed with the powers of his grandfather, Samael, which meant that someday, he'd be even more powerful than Lilith or even Cain, himself. They had big plans for him so anything that stood in the way of those plans had to be destroyed. Mary was going to ruin it all and have Sam baptized in the church. That just couldn't be allowed. Mary kept telling her sons that there were angels watching over them. _Poor misguided Mary. _That's why he'd had to kill her. Sam was going to marry Jessica; they were to be joined in the church. So, Cain had to stop that, too. And now, Sam was only moments away from joining the family. _Nothing is going to stop this now._


	14. Chapter 14

_So loving your very nice comments. We're almost to the end. Just a few chapters to go._

**Chapter 14**

The knife hovered near Gordon, and the hunter stepped back, away from Dean, his hands coming up in the universal sign of surrender. Sam didn't falter; his eyes still full of fury. He was nearly growling as he breathed heavily, looking every bit like someone possessed. Another hunter behind him moved up and Sam sent him flying across the room and into a pillar, all the while keeping his now-yellow eyes locked on Gordon's.

Dean's eyes opened again, adrenaline urging him to action. He no longer felt any physical pain, but watching his brother – his gentle, caring Sammy – transform into this evil creature was emotional torture. He couldn't have imagined this, even knowing it was destined. T_his is wrong_. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. _I have to stop this, somehow. Dad said not to be afraid, that it would be alright. Right now, I don't see that happening._

"_Sammy, don't!"_ Dean's plea broke through the roaring in Sam's head. The younger brother blinked, but didn't retreat from his attack. Everything seemed to stop in time for a moment. The knife shook in place and Sam brought his own fist up to his heart and closed his eyes.

Dean nearly stopped breathing. He didn't know what his brother was going to do next. He saw Lilith/Jo moving closer to Gordon. She looked angry. _Her eyes!_ Then Dean spotted the yellow-eyed bastard that had taken his father. He was with Lilith. _What the hell? Son of a bitch! They're here to take Sammy. He has to be sensing them; he has to know what they're trying to do._

"Sam! Listen to me! You gotta fight this! Don't let them get control. You're not like them little brother, and you know it." Dean didn't even try to conceal all the fear and panic that was revealed in his voice. He was pleading for his brother's very soul.

Sam looked down at his fist and opened his fingers, revealing Dean's amulet in his hand. His haunted yellow eyes met his brother's liquid green gaze, and for a moment they were the only two people in the world.

"Dean? What's happening to me?" Sam's voice choked, and for a moment, Dean thought his brother was coming back to him.

"Sammy, just hold onto the amulet. Whatever you do, don't let go of it. The bastard who killed Mom, and Jess and took Dad; he's here. If you're ever going to use those freaky ass powers of yours, now's the time."

Lilith, who was now seething at this intrusion on her plans, walked over to Dean and touched his head. He cried out in pain. She looked at Sam and spoke to him in an incongruously gentle voice as her hand remained on Dean, inflicting pain all the while.

"I am your grandmother, Samuel. I only want what's best for you. This boy is your half brother, _human _half brother, at that," she spat the words out as if they were poison. "He can do nothing for you except bind you to this earthly coil. If you join your father and me, you will be immortal and legendary. You have your grandfather's power. It was pre-ordained thousands of years ago that you would be the one to receive this gift. You are special, Sam. You cannot dishonor this family by rejecting the gift."

Sam began to feel the fury building back up inside him as he saw the female demon touching and hurting his brother. It was the most unbelievably frightening feeling he had ever experienced, as the raw feelings overtook him and he was ready to kill; _really_ ready. The knife that had been aimed at Gordon now clattered to the floor. Something else was happening to him. The amulet in his hand was now white hot, but the feeling spread quickly from his hand along every nerve and fiber in his body, lending him unbelievable strength and knowledge. He suddenly _knew_ he could fight the demon. He knew how to banish them. The transformation was palpable, and the remaining hunters, Gordon included, began to back away as they sensed the impending battle.

"You get your hands off my brother." Sam growled, his eyes returning to their normal hue, but no less intense was his gaze.

Lilith smiled at Sam; a wicked smile. She stepped away from Dean but remained on his right side. She focused her attention directly on her grandson. Cain moved to stand on Dean's left side, the threat to the young mortal abundantly clear to Sam. Lilith and Cain both felt the change in Sam as the amulet's power spread throughout his being, destroying and replacing his dark powers with intense, white numina.

Lilith closed her eyes, and immediately a strong wind began to funnel inside the building, coming up behind Sam, threatening to swallow him up inside it. He calmly closed his eyes, and with no effort on his part, directed a white protective force that hit the funnel. It dissipated a few feet from Sam, who looked at it in disbelief. He turned his attention to Lilith. When he met her eyes with his, he could see inside her mind. He could feel her surprise and her fear. _Fear? From the mother of all demons? _He felt the same emotions radiating from his demon father. Sam frowned. The young Winchester felt confused by his ability and yet empowered, at the same time. _Is it possible that I'm not evil, after all? That Dean has been right all along? Dean! _He reached his mind out to his brother, who was hanging limply from the rope, unmoving. He could no longer sense him. _NO! He can't be gone! What did Lilith do to him?_

"Oh, Sam. I told you not to dishonor this family. Now you have no family. No family left on Earth and none in our realm. You have been cast out, disowned." Lilith sneered at her grandson and looked at Cain, who nodded. The knife that had fallen to the floor now quickly flew up and slashed the rope holding Dean. Sam gasped as he saw his brother fall to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Dean!" He felt the rage returning, full force. Just as quickly, the strange prickly heat that he had sensed earlier engulfed the rage. The amulet in his hand, Dean's amulet, was pulsating.

"I still have plans for your brother's body, Sam. He will serve me well."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Missouri paid her fare and cursed her arthritic hips as she maneuvered out of the back seat of the cab. The warring energy she felt as she approached the old warehouse nearly suffocated her with its intensity. She wasn't sure she could do anything for Sam and Dean, but she had to be with them. She would do all she could to help them, although at the moment she felt woefully inadequate to join this battle.

As she approached the opening that once held a large door, she heard Sam's anguished cry for his brother. _Oh, my lord, please help those boys. _Missouri quickened her pace, knowing what she'd find inside. She could sense the pure evil. It's how she had tracked Sam to the warehouse. And she could sense Sam, and something more. It was a power that had attached itself to the boy; a pure white energy. _Protecting them, it's protecting them_. She was suddenly relieved as she realized what she had felt earlier when she had clutched the amulet in her hand. John _had_ known how to protect his boys, after all. Somehow, he had found a way – it _was_ the amulet. The psychic remembered a conversation with John just months after Mary had died.

"_Missouri, I need you to watch the boys for awhile. I need to take a trip out of the country and I may be gone a few weeks."_

"_John Winchester, you know I love having those boys around. Little Dean and that beautiful baby boy are just precious to me." Missouri eyed John as he looked down at the floor, frowning. "That being said, do you plan on telling me what this trip of yours is all about?"_

_John looked up and Missouri saw his eyes moisten. He looked exhausted and much older than he had when they met a few months earlier. He cleared his throat. _

"_I spoke to Pastor Jim. He gave me a source in the Middle East. I may have found a way to protect my boys. I'm going to see an alchemist in Iran who specializes in this type of situation." John let out a short, mirthless laugh and shook his head. "God, I can't believe it's come to this. A few short months ago I had a beautiful wife, two beautiful kids and a great, normal life. Fuck." He scrubbed a hand over his face to collect himself. Missouri raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue._

"_I had to pull some strings to get someone to smuggle me into the country. It's illegal as hell, but nothing is going to stop me from going. I'm taking every dime I've ever saved and no matter the cost, I'm doing this, even if I have to beg, borrow and steal to make it happen."_

"_I wish I could tell you for certain that you're doing the right thing, John. But this evil – it's like nothing I've ever encountered. Do you really think there's something of this Earth that can stop it?"_

"_Pastor Jim is fairly certain of the source, and if anybody would know, he would. I don't know what else to do, Missouri. I have to protect my boys. They're all I have left. That demon will be back someday and I have to be ready. I've done some research myself, too. If this guy's legit, it will work."_

Missouri's eyes widen as she remembered. _So, it is from Persia_, _the real deal_. John had never told her exactly what had happened during his trip, just that he felt better about everything upon his return. She hadn't sensed anything special about the amulet that became a fixture around Dean's neck. But then maybe it required a catalyst – Sammy's abilities, to start its magic. But would it really be strong enough to combat the likes of Lilith and Cain?

Inside the warehouse, Sam watched in horror as Cain stood over Dean. The demon bent down and picked his brother up like a rag doll.

"Dean!"

Lilith smiled, knowing that her grandson was now completely distracted by this simple act, and therefore completely vulnerable to her influence.

Missouri stopped in the doorway, frozen with fear as she realized what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and psychically screamed Sammy's name, hoping to jolt him back, to keep him connected to the white energy. _Focus, Sam! You know what to do. You have all the knowledge that you need. But you have to do it now!_

Sam blinked at the intrusion into his mind, but recognized Missouri's voice. He knew she was right. He _did_ know what to do.

He closed his eyes and concentrated as the white light enveloped him. He began speaking in Latin:

_Split, be accursed, broken, and banned, son of mud, son of an unclean one, son of clay, Get out! Offender! Get out! Seducer! Enemy of virtue! Persecutor of the Innocents! Give way to Christo in whom you did not find any of your own doings. It is impossible for you to resist. It is impossible for you to refuse to obey. It is he who rules the living and the dead. For, even though you have deceived men, you cannot make a mockery of God. All things are subject to his power; he has expelled you. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle against the princes and powers and rulers of darkness in this world, against the spiritual iniquities of those former angels. Make captive that Animal, that Ancient serpent, which is enemy and Evil Spirit, and reduce it to everlasting nothingness so that it no longer seduces. We are about to undertake the expulsion of a diabolic infestation. Cease to deceive human beings and to offer them the poison of eternal perdition. _

Sam spoke the words as they poured from the depths of his soul. This time he didn't have to read them, he just knew. The white energy provided every word, each a powerful weapon against the demons; each inflicting permanent damage to Lilith and Cain. Sam opened his eyes and saw the dark clouds swirling around the two demons, their yellow eyes filled with fury and fear. A wisp of white light surrounded his brother, and Cain immediately released him as if he had been burned by the touch, dropping Dean's broken body onto the concrete floor. As soon as the demon's contact with Dean had been broken, the mother and son were swept up into the dark vortex, their screams echoing off the ceiling of the old warehouse. All sound and motion stopped and the dark room suddenly fell silent, illuminated only by the white light surrounding Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam let out a sob as the white energy released him and dissipated, breaking the trancelike state that had enabled him to banish the demons. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was or what was happening; the room was spinning, and he closed his eyes to clear the dizziness and ease the pounding in his head. He felt a hand grip his upper arm, steadying him as he swayed.

"Sam?" It was Missouri's voice, full of fear and urgency. Sam opened his eyes. The faces of the hunters stared at him in the eerie moonlight, some in shock, some unreadable. Sam stared back until his eyes adjusted in the dim light and he saw his brother lying motionless on the floor.

_Dean!_ Sam let out an anguished cry. Shaking off Missouri's hand, and dropping the amulet to the floor, he fell by his brother's side, scooping him up in his arms, cradling Dean's head against his chest. Sam sobbed outright when he could sense no energy from his sibling. His brother was cold, his skin deathly pale.

"Dean! Don't you die on me!" Sam growled out, tears flowed freely as he rocked back and forth, holding Dean tightly against him; oblivious to anyone or anything around them. He'd nearly lost Dean before, more than once. Each time it was too close; _too damn close._ But Sam never gave up on his brother. He'd always found a way to keep him alive. But this time, if Dean was going to leave him, Sam was ready to die right along with him. He couldn't go on without his brother. He didn't want to go on. Not this time, now that he knew the truth.

Painful memories came flooding back to him full force. Dean had dodged a reaper, twice. Sam was well-aware of the guilt that tore at his brother because of it; because of the price he had paid for surviving. But Dean hadn't cornered the market on guilt. Sam recalled the argument in his father's hospital room, his last moments spent with his father, the hurtful exchange:

_Sam turned on his father, exploding with pent-up anger. "Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what? You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son."_

"_Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean."_

"_How? How is revenge going to help him?"_

_His father raged at him, "If you'd have killed that damn thing when you had a chance, none of this would have happened!_

Guilt.

_He hovered over his brother's hospital bed. He couldn't bear to look at Dean, connected to the machines, the only thing keeping him alive. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt completely helpless to save him. He spoke aloud, knowing his brother could hear him._

"_Dean are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, alright? As long as you keep fighting. I mean come on, you can't leave me here alone with Dad, we'll kill each other you know that? Dean you gotta hold on. You can't go man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again."_

Their father had found a way to save Dean. His words haunted Sam again.

"_If you'd have killed that damn thing when you had a chance, none of this would have happened!_

Dean had fully understood the sacrifice their father had made, and Sam had watched his brother slowly self-destruct in the months after their father's death.

"_It's my fault he's gone," Dean stated, looking off into the distance. Sam looked at him, confused._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know you've been thinking it, so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. Five minutes later, Dad's dead and the Colt is gone."_

"_Dean . . ." Sam beseeched his brother, wanting to take away his pain. His older brother continued to stare straight ahead, his emotion palpable._

"_You can't tell me there's not a connection there," Dean began. " I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly, but Dad's dead because of me, that much I do know."_

"_We don't know that, not for sure."_

"_Sammy –" Dean choked on the word, breaking Sam's heart. "You and Dad are the most important people in my life, and now – I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural, and now– look what's come of it."_

_Tears pooled in Dean's moss-green eyes, threatening to spill. "I was dead, I should've stayed dead," he paused. Sam didn't know what to say. His brother had finally opened up, and he didn't know what to say._

"_You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it," Dean's voice was thick with emotion. "So tell me, what could you possible say to make that alright?" Dean finally looked at Sam as a tear spilled down his cheek._

Sam now knew that all of this had happened because of him. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved. And, now his brother, the most important person in his life; the one person he would die for, the one who could keep him from drowning in the abyss, was gone. And he was left behind, alone. Sam snarled as he recalled Missouri's words.

"_Sam, your mother was raped by the demon. John Winchester isn't your biological father."_

Sam let out another anguished cry at the memory. He was vaguely aware that Missouri was beside him again. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Sam, honey. Look at me."

The young man continued to stare straight ahead with anguished eyes, his chin resting on the top of his brother's head, clinging to him, his tears spilling onto Dean's bare shoulders. Missouri frowned and looked down at the amulet that she had retrieved from the floor. She closed her hand around it and could feel the warmth begin to spread up her arm. _Oh, child, I think we can still save Dean._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Sam Winchester! Look at me," Missouri yelled to get his attention. "Snap out of it, boy. We can still save Dean, but we have to work quickly!"

Sam looked up at Missouri, his expressive eyes full of tears and pain. "What?"

"Give me your hand, Sam; now!" Her tone brooked no argument. Sam held out his hand, confusion and irritation directed at the psychic. Missouri pressed the amulet into his palm. "Now, place this around Dean's neck, where it belongs."

Sam didn't hesitate. He felt the urgency from Missouri and he understood. Gently he lifted Dean enough to place the amulet around his brother's neck. The charm fell to rest on Dean's bare chest. Almost immediately, the white light returned, enveloping both brothers. Sam could feel the energy. It was different from what he had felt earlier; the other had been overwhelming in its intensity, even raw. This was more gentle, but every bit as deliberate. This light was bringing his brother back to him. He could feel it. Suddenly, Sam realized that the energy was emanating from within himself, that his own abilities were being used _through_ the amulet. It served as a filter and a conduit. His demonic DNA was actually being transformed by this magical piece of metal that hung around his brother's neck. Realizing this, he concentrated all of his energy into healing Dean, into bringing him back.

The hunters and Missouri all stood by, transfixed once again by the power they were witnessing. Time stood still as the white light pulsated around the brothers. Missouri was both frightened and reassured by the sight. Tears welled in her eyes. _John Winchester, you knew this day would come, didn't you?_

Sam could feel Dean's strength return, slowly at first, and then he felt his brother stir in his arms. The youngest Winchester felt euphoric, and a broad grin lit up his face. _Dean, come on bro', I've got one helluva story to tell you when you wake up._

The light dissipated, leaving the room in relative darkness once again. Sam looked down at Dean and saw his brother struggling to open his eyes. His older brother moaned slightly with the effort, and Sam thought it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"Dean? Hey, come on now, open those eyes," Sam prodded, the dimpled grin still plastered on his face as he finally looked into his sibling's green eyes. Dean squinted up at him and then raised his head to look around.

"What the hell happened, Sammy? My head feels like it's going to explode."

Sam still wore the grin. "You're alive, Dean."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dean suddenly sat up and scooted away from his brother. He shivered, taking in his half-dressed state. "Dude, what the? Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"Dean Winchester! Your brother just saved your life. The least you could do is to show a little gratitude."

Dean jumped slightly at Missouri's outburst and gaped at the source of the admonition, surprised to see the psychic standing in front of him. "Missouri! Where did . . .? What are you doing here? What do you mean Sam just saved my life?"

Sam frowned slightly and gently questioned his brother. "Dean, you don't remember what happened?"

"Apparently not, since I woke up half naked, in the middle of a full-on chick-flick moment with you hanging all over me. I think I'd remember how I ended up like this. Damn, that tequila must have kicked my ass. No offense Sam, but . . ."

"Dean, you died." Sam interrupted, the pain of the memory clearly showing in his eyes, and Dean inwardly winced at the emotion.

"What?" The older Winchester wasn't sure he'd heard his brother correctly. It was then that Dean began to really look at his surroundings. He recognized the hunters, standing around the large room; some of them talking, some moving out, but most of them were just watching the exchange between the brothers. _What the hell? What is this place? _

"Sam? What are you talking about?" Dean didn't mask the sudden surge of fear in his voice. He didn't need to be a psychic to realize something major had just happened. It freaked him out that he couldn't remember anything beyond falling asleep at the motel.

"The yellow-eyed bastard is gone Dean, at least for now. I have a lot to tell you, bro'. But first," Sammy stood from his position near his brother, wearing an expression on his face that reminded Dean of his father. "First, I have some unfinished business with someone."

Dean watched with curiosity as Sam scanned the room and honed in on a target. He raised his eyebrows and watched in amazement as Sam moved deliberately, and with what Dean could only describe as ballistic intent. In a few long strides, Sam was in Gordon's face before the hunter could even react. Sam landed a right hook into Gordon's jaw that dropped the man to the floor.

"That's for what you did to my brother, you asshole," Sam growled out at the hunter. When Gordon awkwardly began to get up, Sam hit him again until he stayed down. "And that's for being an all-around fuck-up."

Initially shocked, a smile formed on Dean's lips as he proudly watched his brother walk away from Gordon. _That's my boy!_

**One more concluding chapter to come . . . Thanks for all the wonderful comments**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_And now, the conclusion of Mary's Baby . . ._

Still running on adrenaline, the brothers and Missouri returned to the motel, where Sam and Missouri spent the remainder of the night explaining everything, as best they could, to a shocked and uncharacteristically quiet Dean. Even in the retelling, no one was quite sure what had actually transpired. The fact that Jo had been possessed and actually bound to Lilith left both brothers feeling sick. They didn't know how, or what, they would tell Ellen. They didn't even know where Jo had gone or if she was lost to them forever.

About the only thing they knew for certain was that Dean was safe and sound. For Sam, that's all that mattered. His relief at having his brother back was palpable. Missouri watched the two brothers and smiled. She asked Sam to walk her to her room a few doors down. She needed to talk to him; reassure him.

"Sam," she said gently as they walked slowly, feeling the chill of the early morning air, "that rage that you had before, it's gone now, along with its source. But your abilities are stronger than ever."

The youngest Winchester nodded. "I feel different now. I'm back in control, but yeah, I know I'm still one of them."

"Honey, I don't know what's going to happen. Cain has been banished, thanks to you, but I don't think we've seen the last of him. In fact, I know we haven't. But now we know there's a way to turn your abilities around and use them against him. That's good news. We have some work to do; to reach the other children and let them know."

Sam nodded again, relief washing over him as he realized his destiny may not be so dark after all. He smiled at Missouri and drew her into a hug, thanking her for everything. He suddenly felt optimistic. The sun was rising and his stomach grumbled as his appetite returned. It was time for some breakfast.

………

Sam returned to their motel room with coffee and donuts just as Dean emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, towel slung low on his hips. Sam couldn't believe that the bruises and broken bones that once wracked his brother's body were now gone. The fact that his brother was even alive was indeed, miraculous. _Unexplainable, really. _

Dean absently fingered the amulet that hung around his neck as he pulled some clean sweatpants out of his bag. He still felt shell-shocked after what Sam and Missouri had told him. He still had no recollection, but he felt oddly envious that he hadn't witnessed the events himself.

Sam noticed his brother seemed to be on auto pilot. "Hey, are you sure you're okay, Dean?"

"I feel fine Sam, better than fine, actually; although I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around this magical amulet scene. Anyway, I should be asking you the same thing. I mean, you're the one with the whole Luke Skywalker thing going on."

Sam smiled mischievously and handed Dean a coffee. "So what does that make you? Princess Leia?"

Dean gave his brother a sick smile. "Ha ha, your attempt at humor is underwhelming there, geek boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and launched into the bag of donuts. Dean looked down at his coffee and cleared his throat.

"You know, I'm really proud of you, Sam. You fought that son of a bitch and you won. I knew there was no way you'd ever go dark side."

Sam looked at his brother with a mixture of gratitude and surprise. He shook his head and frowned. "Dean, you don't know how close I was to turning. I could feel his influence on me. It was unbelievable and frightening. If it hadn't been for that amulet, I don't know . . ."

Dean held up his hand, effectively stopping Sam in mid-sentence. "Just stop right there, okay? From what you told me, from how Missouri described it, the power came from you, not the amulet. You were the source. The amulet just fielded for you."

"But I felt the rage, Dean. I was ready to kill."

"Well you know what, Sammy? If the tables had been turned, and you were the one they grabbed, I'd be feeling the rage too, and there would be nothing demonic about it; just pure unadulterated rage." _Because no one is going to hurt you Sam, as long as I'm breathing._

Sam considered what Dean was telling him, and hoped that all his rage was simply fueled by his own need to protect his older brother. _You're my brother and I would die for you._

"Yeah, you know, I think you're right, Dean." _I need you to be right._

"Damn straight." _I pray that I am._

**That's the end. Thanks so much for your encouragement. I will be writing more and possibly a sequel to this one later.**


End file.
